The warmth in the rain
by shadowfire
Summary: I'm not gay... Neither am I... The kissing continues... KaibaJonouchi


****

Bullets of rain, they hurt ones eyes when you walk into them. His hood was strung over his head as he walked through the flooding Main street, wading through the puddles, not caring how many times the mud in the puddles would splash over his once clean jeans. It didn't bother him. His amber eyes had no light to them, they just stared forward, on a mission that only they knew of, or didn't know of. A drive…to get to the place you want to go. That is what drove Katsuya. 

His shirt was glued to his chest in wetness, and his body gave off shivers, trying to tell him to stop and get out of this rain, it could kill him. Again, there was no care in him, the wet drops felt refreshing and right, he had to be out of here. He only pulled his hands further to his body, hugging them to his narrow chest. This would keep some body warmth in until he found the incurable thirst of his lust and passion.

It didn't matter whom, it didn't matter if they knew him or hated him, and anyone that was someone would do. Someone who was feeling that emptiness inside…a temporary patch for it was he and they would do his own. 

The heart beats within his chest, and his hand clutches his chest, listening to its rythem. It was missing that speed, the speed that came from being excited or truly alive, being in the eyes of someone else. 

He could see those other people in the passerby's eyes, as they carried a bounce in their steps, clutching their flowers that made him sneeze and boxes of discounted chocolate. It oozed into him, he could ignore the fact he was alone every day, except today. The cards on the wall, the red hearts waving in the wind on the streets, reminding him of the lack of someone. He wanted someone to hold him and kiss him, someone to help him get through this phase…

A pause by the red stoplight in a four way traffic stop, the rain pelts over his body, coming down in sheets and his feet were soaked, his pants hanging on him from the weight of the water that had infested his pockets. A reminder of the dismal day of his gleeful friends as they told him about their plans for the night, which ultimately resulted in getting some action. This was dismal, the rain pouring down on him, the coldness he felt…but it was tangible, a touchable sensation. That was why he thinks he went out in the rain, to feel alive. 

The first alone person he saw, would be the person he would kiss. Hints of a strolling body, a shadow in the vacant streets, and he looks up, seeing who this person is. They are alone…

Sienna meets Azure, the eyes lock across the street. The cars pass with a whoosh…they don't flinch…locked in the gaze. Both are as determined as are proud and Katsuya walked forward across the street, taking no notice to the skidding cars, they weren't his object of curiosity. The blue eyes blink, confused…off-guard…and a smile comes to his face, seeing Kaiba look lost for just a second. 

The tinge of fear…the loss of safety, the worry of rejection…pulse and stop, as a strong hand braced itself around Kaiba's thin neck, pinning him to the glass of the card shop. No hesitation…no questioning…just reaction, the fusion of two lips to be undone in seconds. The lack of fanciness…the blank stares of all involved.

He had done nothing…allowing Kaiba to reject him but he didn't. He just looked at the smaller boy, glaring with those eyes, peering through the soul, and a hand pushes him into the ally. 

Thin enough for just barely two people, relaxation against the two walls as they look at each other.

"I'm not gay…" the thin lips spoke, the blue eyes softening, pressing his body against the opposite wall, his feet within an inch of the slouching teen. 

"Neither am I…" The customary smirk, the bubbling confidence, the challenge that is offered. 

"Then why did you kiss me?" Jonouchi straightened up, the wet cloth clinging to his chest. All is visible…no need for a shirt, most can be seen through the white t-shirt. His victim's eyes wander down and settle on his feet, not wanting to look into the amber eyes, out of something, fear perhaps.

"I'm alone…The infamous Kaiba is alone…" He was cut off by Kaiba's sharp gaze, and he leaned forward, breathing softly against the smooth skin of his cheek, getting Kaiba to close his eyes, exhaling through his nose peacefully. "It sucks being alone…I had nothing to lose…" 

The mist clouded the air, Seto's gaze fried it immediately, and the silence hung in the air along with the mist. The rain was falling, lighter and slightly warmer. Bangs stuck to Jou's forehead, and he felt a hand against his back, as he shivered from the coldness. He hadn't moved in a few minutes, the cold had caught up with him.

It pulled him closer to him, chest leaning against the taller boy's, smooth material incasing him, the cocoon of Kaiba's trench coat, and he stared up at the boy who was staring off, letting the thoughts wander into the sky.

"So are you going to kiss me anytime soon?" he joked, taunts…proud people always take them…takes one to know one, and he felt the light cold pressure on his lips as Kaiba pressed his lips against his own. 

The agonizingly tantalizing feel of having something just in one's grasp and not having a full hold on it yet. Shy movements as their lips collided, the light brush of wetness, the cooling of it. 

Jonouchi's body was soaked compared to the dry Seto, and their bodies were pressed against the wall as the rain pelted them, soaking them. The rush of a pulse against your skin, the feel of gentle calmness as thoughts float through your head, without a single parting thoughts to be filed under to be done later.

The feel of sharp muted teeth nipping the lip, grasping it to massage on it and suck on it, tongues arching to caress one another, a new unknown limit to where the bodies end, and the other begins. Nails clutching the scalp in desperate pain to control, the light tickle that is sent through your spine.

A cradle to hold one up to fall upon and never have to get up from, fully supported and content. His hands were under his shirt on the dry skin, sending chills of frigid temperature through the body, seizing one another to keep some sort of desperate warmth. 

Lungs burn while the passion lingers, consuming all rational thoughts to fuel the fire that is laid underneath. The soft words as they part, staring at each other in a sort of hatred akin to those who love each other so much that they would cause chaos and destruction to the rest of the world. Star-crossed, something that was never meant to be but feels so nice. 

A thin digit traces the rough jaw-line, staring at the vocal point, brushing the blonde locks in the process as shivers drain out of the body, at the tickle of the professional sketch of his ear, continuing to wander aimlessly down his cheek, grazing the outline of his lips. Jou leaned for that warmth, lightly wrapping his tongue about it, sucking it. The interlude was apparent to both, and Kaiba grinned, such a different look then what he always wore, though his eyes were still hard and impersonal.

The wind whooshed around them and Jonouchi cuddled closer to Kaiba, who was radiating heat, listening to the mellow heartbeat. Rain had fallen into a dull roar, and it was warm, coming down in sudden spurts, to drench them and stop. 

The lights flickered and nothing was on the streets except for a few neon signs, glowing sickeningly. No could see the two boys pressed against each other, holding each other up, their bodies meshed into one for the most part. No one could hear them but the shallow breathing they emitted could be heard in the crevices of the surrounding buildings if they weren't not occupied. 

"This is wrong…" Seto whispered against the docile skin of Jou's neck, running his lips along the exposed tendon, admiring the deep-throated purr that Jou issued every time they ran along a sensitive area. 

"Two people...not wanting to be alone. It's simple…" he choked out, between the teasing of his neck, trailing his fingers along Kaiba's ribs and down to dwindle near his belly button, and tease the hair leading down to his sex. Two could play the game, and it made him thrilled to see Kaiba losing control, seeping out of his body a drop at a time. It was only a matter of time before Kaiba would lose grip of his emotions, and just go for the animalistic approach to life.

"It's still two guys…" murmured Kaiba, his words contradicting his actions entirely. He hissed as Jou grabbed him, pinning him against the opposite wall, his hands tight around his wrists. His blue eyes were wide and surprised, but enthused. 

"It feels nice though…" He jutted out his hips, grinding them against Kaiba's, relieving that ache he was feeling to be touched. Kaiba whimpered, and replied, pulling Jonouchi to him so there was no space between them, their limbs tied in with each other. He managed to rid Jou of his shirt in one solid movement, still lapping up the groans and grunts he could get out of Jonouchi from not letting the blonde to kiss him. It was his own fault they were this close to each other. 

The essence of being so close to someone, the impression they make on your thoughts and brain. Kaiba was only aware about how Jonouchi reminded him of a wet dog, reeking of permanent marker, feeling rough, as if just chiseled out of wood without ever being sanded. The rough texture to Kaiba's smoothness. Kaiba smelled like ivory soap, his hair wafted vanilla extract everywhere, his entire body lean and hard as if he was in a former life, some form of cat. His skin was soft, the peace of the newly born of never having to suffer the hardships of the world, like a soft pillow on a hard day at work, the right degree of heat and the perfect balance of squishing and forming.

The feel of a body on fire, loosing all your senses except for the one that you are in some sort of bliss, perhaps heaven. The peek rises and you are getting closer and closer to it, and you can feel the joy that is there. And when you reach it, you fall…and though you felt joy, it would have never equaled the appearance of being in heaven…

That was the thought on Kaiba's mind as he pulled away, removing his hands from Jonouchi's boxers which were half way off his hips, the pants tangled within each leg from being thrown off so quickly. Jonouchi looked up at him in surprise, still keeping his hands firmly placed on the delicate piece of meat on Kaiba, groping the butt one final time as he squeezed, letting his hands fall to the side.

Jonouchi's cheeks were flushed, an unnatural pink color, and his lips were pouted, seeming to be bruised. Kaiba didn't look too much better, the red face going against his entire image as a cold heartless bastard, and Jonouchi grabbed his clothing.

"We never speak of this again…" Jonouchi declared. " This never happened…" He got a nod out of Kaiba and Jonouchi slipped on his jeans and shirt, walking down the ally and into Main street, which he strolled away without a word, whistling.

And that was how it went…there was never a beginning or ending of that relationship, only in the rain, when no one was watching, would the two boys come out to play a little game. The game always started but never finished or continued. It was a new adventure of each time…and ultimately it would end in doom…for they never found the best they ever had…because that was with each other.


End file.
